Forum:Sonic Fan Characters (as a list)
Bio, me and SLJ are kinda in the middle, or nearing the end of where my first topic should be. We been discussing and debating about it ever since I joined and it's why I putted up that poll (Recently as Admin, not before when I was a member) and the public polls clearly state that people agree with me. The reason why I haven't rollbacked SLJ's namechanging it was because I was waiting for him to do it. the discussion page it had would of shown where we debated.--Mystic Monkey 23:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Mm. I still don't think it belongs, but I highly appreciate you standing up for our users. I won't take full command on this, so I think that we should discuss it at the community portal, with the other admins. 'SLJCOAAATR ' 20:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::I believe it qualifies for mainspace but if no one sees my views and prefer it off Id just be happy for this decision to be over with at last.--Mystic Monkey 21:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I have some. 1: Marin-Shadow's sister with all his abilities 2: Kamal-Echidna who helps make comics 3: Gear-Black Rabbit who used to work for the Brotherhood of Guardians but didn't really do any work and now helps Kamal with comics 4: Tennah-A fox that is a ninja in training but isn't too bright and will hurt anyone who uses her trust for their own gain and somehow helps with the comics 5: G30FF-a shape-shifting robot who also helps with the comics and has little to no respect for organic people 6: Generic the Hedgehog-A red hedgehog that speaks like a lame fanboy and sometime says things like "W00T" and is hated by everyone, including me--Sonic & Scrab Master 13:22, October 20, 2009 (UTC) This topic is a bit old. I am sad to say I never got that straight answer on what to do with this (My last question at the very bottom left unanswerd). As much as I support permitted fan articles on SNN I have a feeling that it's just a no go even after trying to sort the technical issues with it but nothings will happen with no answer. I would be happy if a higher admin or Burea told me a straight answer but since my role as an admin is only to the forums I do not wish to step out of my place.--Mystic Monkey 14:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Mine: 1: Neo-A grey 16 year old hedgehog with strong abilties. Is a prankster like, and funny, and is serious sometimes. 2: Mild-A 13 year old fox with red facepaint, and is Neo's Girlfriend. She is curious about her indian ancestors. 3: Rockk-Green Echinda with grey legs, is 18 years old. He loves popsicles and is Techy. 4: Arnor-A black and good version of Metal Sonic, red eyes flash when threated. 5: Alial-Mild's BFF, a pink 12 year old rabbit. She is in love with Silver. And she has a atletic personality. 6: Chilin- A tiny green chao, and is Neo's little buddy. He loves fruit and pie. 7: Nika- Mild's little chao she is pink and funny and playful. SonicAwesome 22:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Mine: 1: Slider- A 3-way hybrid of a bat, a hedgehog, and a Tails Doll. He is Shadow and Rouge's son by their DNA. Multiverseman 01:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone post their fan characters in this page?Ash the cat 14:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ash the cat i gonna post mine Shelly Dates Rico.jpg|Rico (me) and Shelly (sonicrox14) Team Sakara JP.jpg|Me , My Sister And Kitana (Team Sakara) Rico Tornado.gif|Me With Tornado 4 Rico Sonic Riders.jpg|Me In Sonic Riders Rico Sakara prower fan art.png|My Sprite 180px-Team Marcelo.jpg|Team Sakara (Me Rika And Kitana) 180px-Marcelo Rider.jpg|Me In Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity 180px-Marcelo Prower.png|Me Ready For a Brawl 180px-Marcelo Prower.jpg|My Design [[User:GM Tails|'Rico ']][[User talk:GM Tails|'Sakara ']] Rico Sakara Prower I has some ^^ 1: Gwen- White mouse with rainbow spots and green hair. She likes Silver and cookies :3 Gwen the Mousey! =3 Come play with me! 01:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) 1:Dark-a created hedgehog lifeform like shadow.he is black with green marks on his quils.his shoes and gloves are like shadow's.he is known to hate shadow and wants him to be destroyed.